Of Lies and Good Luck Charms
by Sarcastic Musician
Summary: The team talk about what helps get them through missions. Pairings: Clint/Natasha, Pepper/Tony, Jane/Thor, Bruce/Betty, and Steve/Peggy. You'll understand how inside. :


Hey again! This one is really fluffy. After reading some of the more depressing stories I needed a pick me up :) Please read and review. Also, I do take requests if you have any story ideas you'd like to see play out.

Pairings are: Clint/Natasha, Pepper/Bruce, and in a sense: Thor/Jane, Bruce/Betty, and Steve/Peggy.

* * *

The team sat quietly in their communal living space. Natasha and Clint share conversational glances over her book and his nearly completed mission paperwork. Meanwhile, Bruce, Tony and Pepper attempt to explain JARVIS to Thor and Steve.

Strangely enough, Steve begins to lose himself to his own mind, absentmindedly pulling a piece of old fabric from his pocket and caressing it with his hand.

Noticing the man's lack of attention, Tony questioned mockingly "What you got there Cap? Someone throw underwear at you again?"

The question causing a shudder to run through Steve as he remembers that less than honorable experience.

Tucking it away quickly he replies with melancholy tone, "It's nothing, Stark."

Glancing at Tony and shifting her gaze to give Steve a comforting look, Pepper speaks up, "It's okay Steve. We're a family -more or less- we can tell something is bugging you. It might be for the best if you tell us, maybe we can help?"

"That's just it. There's nothing to tell." He pauses, glancing at Pepper's concerned gaze. "It's a piece of Peggy's handkerchief. I just like to keep it around." He finishes looking back at the folded fabric.

"Do not fret Captain; I too carry a charm of luck with me when in the field." Thor announces pulling out an old looking pop tart wrapper from his armor's lining. The others could've questioned his token choice, but the look on his face spoke of a brown haired scientist miles away.

Bruce spoke up after a moment, fumbling with something in his pocket. "I can't have things with me during battle, but I like to keep this with me." He announces, showing the other four a folded up image of a smiling brunette. With a bitter smile he stares down at it in silence.

Glancing at Pepper, Tony grants her a small smile before a flick of his wrist had a hologram appearing. It depicts the trophy -which is currently siting on his nightstand- of his first arc reactor that Pepper had given him years back. Clearing his throat and not looking away from Pepper he explains, "I like to keep this image in view during missions."

The huddled group grows quiet as they each stare at their item -excluding Tony who holds Pepper a little tighter staring into her eyes. Only the quiet voices of the two assassins filter through the room.

"What about you two?" Steve questions the duo, knowing they had heard their conversation.

Natasha looks up from reading to Clint, and looks at the huddled team. Shifting her gaze to Clint, she can't help her softening gaze. "I've never had one." She answers

Seconds later, Clint adds, "We've never really needed one."

The melancholy mood of the room causes Natasha to stand with a goodbye glance, before being followed out of the room by Clint.

Once they reach Natasha's room, Clint wraps her in a hug from behind, kissing the small chain of her necklace.

"Why did you lie?" He questions lips grazing her neck as he spoke.

"Why did you?" She replies while he pulls the long chain revealing a small unnoticeable, yet precious band.

Turning around, she drags her hands up his chest until she feels the pocket above his heart. She quickly pulls the ring from its home, holding it like a jewel in her hand. Meanwhile, he lifts the chain from her neck and unclasps it so the ring falls into his careful hand.

Locking eyes in a gaze speaking of love, and worry, and past despair, but first and foremost love, they slide the rings back on each others' fingers as they meet in a loving kiss.

Come morning the rings will return to their pocket and chain, but during the nights they will rest in their proper place. Missions will see the rings locked in the safety box behind their bed. For unlike the others who needed a reminder of their loved one, Natasha always has Clint beside her and vice versa.


End file.
